


Five Things Amy Pond Wore

by meredyd



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyd/pseuds/meredyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clothing is simply a form of expression to display what lies inside your true soul."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Amy Pond Wore

**I. A Pair Of Wellington Boots, Red, Children's**  
Out of all of her things, Amelia loves her red wellies the most. If she could, she’d wear them everywhere (she tries, and has nearly succeeded). In the spring, they’re perfect for chasing Rory through the mud and new flowers, in the winter, they’re good for extra fast clomping-through-drifts during snowball fights, in the autumn they match the piles of leaves she jumps into over and over.

Rory’s mum takes them both to get new shoes before school starts and Amelia wears her wellies to the store, removing them only when she absolutely must.

“These are getting a bit small, aren’t they?” Mrs. Williams says, tucking them behind the stool. “Maybe we can get you a new pair. Rory’s just outgrown his…”

“No!” Amelia says, nearly shouting. She wants to explain that these are for _adventures_ , that they’re candy apple red in a way that reminds her of the village carnival and her mother making lunch. But Mrs. Williams is right. They pinch at the toes and the tops. Some of the sheen is coming off.

Her new boots are yellow and fit perfectly. She doesn’t wear them very often.

 **II. Kissogram Outfits, Variety**  
The best part of being a kissogram, besides the obvious, is the dressing up. Amy’s been the requisite maid and policewoman and nurse dozens of times, sure, but the stranger choices are her favorites. When will she get to be a pirate again, or an Amazon?

Mostly working nights means she gets home when everyone is already sleeping, smoke and alcohol tangled in her hair, a thin layer over her own skin still smelling like a stranger. She’ll fall into bed and go straight to sleep most of the time, not bothering to wash off her makeup or change.

She’s long since stopped worrying about the Doctor recognizing her under the disguise.

 **III. A Straw Hat And A Knit Scarf**  
“So,” Amy says, tucking her hands under her chin and batting her eyelashes. “When you are going to paint me, huh?”

“I’m not sure I could do the magnificent Amelia Pond justice,” Vincent says.

“It _would_ be difficult,” says Amy. “I’ll give you that. Maybe you could try it like this.”

She plucks the straw hat from his head and onto her own and strikes the most ridiculous pose she can muster. But he  
looks at her with all seriousness.

“It suits you.”

“Does it? In that case, a trade seems only fair.” Amy slides the crimson length of her scarf off her neck and onto his, tossing the long ends over his shoulders before he can protest. “There. I’ll let you keep it, if you want.”

Vincent bursts out laughing and doesn’t stop. She’s glad of the sound. The breeze carries up the veranda, nearly tipping off the hat, but warmth steals through into her heart.

 **IV. Whatever She Chooses**  
Her movements are involuntary, slow motion shifts that carry her through the hours and days somehow, by what feels like no real effort of her own. The summer is endless and the worst part is she knows the Doctor can hear her. She knows her messages are getting there. Amy has seen him race across universe for people he cared for far less.

If Melody is gone, really gone, she wants to know. It’s all she wants.

In Demon’s Run they’d kept her in a box, now she is never indoors. It means she has to present herself, and so she does: she grows and curls her hair and paints her nails the comforting bright colors, lets her arms and legs soak up the cloudless light.

The citizens of Leadworth have an unspoken agreement that nothing happened if it looked like it didn’t. Amy’s never thought of herself as quite so much one of them as right now.

 **V. A Strapless Floral Wedding Gown**  
Tabetha and Augustus Pond disgraced both of their families by eloping to have a civil ceremony, and Sharon and Christine never married, so there is no dress set aside for Amy to claim when she breaks the unsurprising news.

For months she puts off going shopping at all until her aunt takes her aside for a lecture about how _soon_ the wedding is, and how she wants to choose something _right_ and doesn’t she _care_ and it takes all of Amy’s willpower not to roll her eyes straight out of her head.

“Gorgeous,” the sales assistant says as she pins up the back. “With that veil and your hair, it looks like something out a fairy tale.”

“Yeah?” Amy asks, her mind far away. “I guess it does. Happily ever after, right?”

She shifts under the heaviness of the train and doesn’t look straight at the mirror.

 **VI.**  
The day after the wedding she heads to the wardrobe again, in her nightgown once more. Amy gives the room a long, cheerful wave.

“Hey, favor,” she says. It’s no longer strange to talk to the TARDIS like a friend. “I know you can make anything, clever girl, and I have a request. Think of it as a wedding present.”

When Amy tells, she imagines she can hear a voice whisper back, ‘of course’.

~

Rory whistles. “Never thought I’d see these again!”

“Nothing ever quite measured up.” Amy struts around the console until she finds the Doctor on the other side. He looks from her feet to the top of her head and back before breaking into an enormous grin.

“I was always a fan of those, Pond.”

“I know,” Amy says. Her red rubber toes squeak against the floor as she leans up to give him a hug. “So was I.”  



End file.
